1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of ammunition including a projectile-forming insert, wherein a supporting member which is constituted from a foam material is interposed between the insert and a structural component.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that in an article of submunition, a structural component, especially such as an antenna, can be supported against the insert through the intermediary of a supporting member which consists of a foam material, whereby the insert will form a projectile upon the detonation of an explosive charge. Usually, the foam member is a hardened or cured foam of polyurethane having a density of approximately 250 kg/m.sup.3.
It has been ascertained that this supporting member reduces the velocity of the projectile and has a negative influence over the formation of the projectile. Consequently, it has as a result been proposed to correspondingly intensify or boost the explosive charge. This, however, is already inexpedient, inasmuch as the explosive charge must then be designed in conformance with the respective configuration of the supporting member. Consequently, different kinds of supporting members necessitate the employment of different explosive charges.
In the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. 34 01 514 A1 there is described a projectile in which a hard or cured foam layer is foamed inbetween the explosive and a detonator. In this case, there is no provision for a projectile-forming insert, so that the above-mentioned difficulties are not encountered.